


Eat the rude

by MissAmande



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Hannibal se retrouve au Gondor.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Eat the rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Et voilà ton deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire !! J'espère qu'il te plaira !! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Willette !

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était ni même pourquoi il était là mais Hannibal avait fini dans un lieu des plus atypiques. Il était devant de hautes portes joliment sculptées de chevaux et de guerriers, une grande cité blanche s’élevait devant lui et c’était absolument époustouflant. La question était : pourquoi était-il là ? Une minute auparavant il se tenait dans sa cuisine, un pot-au-feu mijotant tranquillement sur la gazinière et l’instant suivant il était dans un monde étrange.

Les battants s’ouvrirent pour laisser passer des chevaliers et Hannibal saisit sa chance pour se faufiler à l’intérieur. Il était émerveillé par l’étendue de cette cité, elle était immense et emplie de rire d’enfants, de marchands scandant la qualité de leurs légumes et l’homme y déambula après s’être recouvert d’une cape volée en passant devant un étalage. Il ne pouvait se permettre d’attirer l’attention sur lui avec ses vêtements hors du temps. Le cannibale monta les niveaux et il finit par arriver devant un arbre blanc gardé par des hommes au visage masqué par un voile noir. L’arbre semblait mourant, ses racines se desséchaient sur la pierre et aucune fleur ne poussait.

Soudain deux hommes sortirent de ce qui paraissait être une citadelle, l’un était habillé d’un long manteau de fourrure noir et l’autre portait des vêtements qui auraient pu le camoufler s’il avait été en forêt.

\- _Tu renvoies toujours une piètre image de moi !_ S’exclama l’homme richement vêtu.

\- _Je suis désolé Père…_

Hannibal interpelé par les propos violents écouta discrètement leur conversation.

\- _Désolé ?! Ça ne sert à rien d’être désolé si c’est pour ramener à chaque fois la honte sur l’Intendance ! Tu as toujours été le plus faible ! Boromir aurait réussi !_ Cracha le père.

Le psychologue arqua un sourcil, rabaisser un enfant n’était pas la solution, pourquoi cet homme était-il si odieux ?

\- _Avec ta passion pour les livres et les contes, tu n’as jamais été digne d’être un soldat !_

_\- Père…_

_\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre le son de ta voix ni même poser les yeux sur ton visage._

Et ainsi l’homme en noir se retira d’un pas rageur, laissant dans son sillage un jeune homme aux épaules voutés, essuyant rageusement des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et étonnement le cœur froid et mauvais d’Hannibal fut touché. Alors il approcha et à chaque pas qu’il faisait en direction de ce garçon il pouvait voir les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, la boue qui maculait son visage et ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait au bord de l’effondrement. Perdu dans ses pensées, l’homme ne vit pas Hannibal et le percuta.

\- _Oh… Je suis désolé mon Seigneur…_ Murmura-t-il avant de rapidement s’en aller.

Le cannibale le regarda s’éloigner et il prit alors la décision d’agir. Aucun enfant ne devrait être traité d’une telle manière, un enfant devrait être aimé et chéri, pas rabaissé devant tout le monde. Il chercha alors les appartements de cet affreux personnage et lorsqu’il les trouva il ne put réprimer ce sourire satisfait.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Gronda l’homme.

Hannibal resta silencieux, fixant son interlocuteur calmement.

\- _Répondez à votre Seigneur !_

Oh il pouvait sentir l’odeur âcre de la peur s’échapper du corps de ce seigneur, il était terrifié… Alors sans geste brusque, ni empressement, Hannibal sortit son couteau de sa poche et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- _Que me voulez-vous ?_

_\- Il semble que vous ne méritiez pas l’enfant qui vous sert, mon Seigneur._

_\- Faramir ? Ce garçon n’est qu’une nuisance._

_\- Taisez-vous._

_\- Je n’ai pas d’ordres à recevoir… !_

En quelques secondes, Denethor sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge et tandis qu’il tombait à genoux devant son bourreau il sentit le poids du jugement s’abattre sur ses épaules. Ce soir-là au banquet, l’Intendant était absent et un délicieux repas fut servi. Dans les jours qui suivirent Hannibal garda un œil sur le garçon qui malgré l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait pour son père, il se libérait petit à petit des chaînes qui l’avaient gardé prisonnier de son cœur. Le cannibale sut que sa mission était terminée.


End file.
